Guarding the Phantomhive's
by JaneAusten13
Summary: A girl who was kidnapped one day was sent across the ocean to be an experiment for Karnstein Hospital. (short summary, sorry about that)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

I was one of the slaves on my way to Karnstein hospital, on my way to black horizons. I was on a hot boat and I couldn't see a thing under the blanket of night. Along with me were twenty more people. I am about fourteen years old with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. I wasn't prepared to be sold to nobles.

My mother is poor and my father died when I was six I would steal food from venders on the streets. My name was Night Hawk, I was sort of a hero through my village because no one could afford food. I would dawn a black cape and black pirate hat with mask and dive in on my "prey." Then, after a few heists the people started calling me Night Hawk. I was very quick, I learned everything from my grandfather, like how to fight , but then some big guys popped up when I was least expecting it and captured me.

I heard some men above us shouting and running on the deck. We were probably about to dock. I had my costume in a bag that was over my chest. A blinding light illuminated the small space we were in. We were chained together and lead out in a line across the deck and into the hospital. We were kept in the basement for the time being and our chains were removed for now. I dressed in my costume, I was going to get out of here or it'll be the death of me.

Once I was out of the basement I made a sneaky journey to the crew balcony hidden by a curtain above a stage. I backed into the dark shadows so as not to be seen. I waited for the person who ran the hospital to come on the stage and introduce himself. Ryan Stoker walked onto the stage and the curtain opened. I saw many noblemen waiting for the slaves to be sold. I saw a boy in the audience about my age with an eye patch.

I cut a rope with my sword and swung down onto the stage, when the slaves were lead onto the stage. Ryan stoker backed up and security flooded the stage I pulled out a pistol for back up. I looked behind me to check that no one was going to ambush me.

"Let these innocent people go! You're a murderer, you Jack rabbit!" I said pointing my weapons toward Ryan.

"I just wanted to…" He didn't get to finish because one of the security men came up and started to wrestle with me.

I was struggling with him when he got my weapons off of me I used a few smoke bombs to hide myself as I snuck to the back of the slaves. They were tied with rope now and I managed to find my sword so I cut them free and showed them the exit to escape. Then when the smoke cleared I could see a butler on the stage restraining some guards, and I saw Scotland Yard entering. I jumped into the crowd and tried to escape but the boy I saw earlier caught my arm.

"Let go!" I yelled and he reached up and pulled my mask off. I quickly covered my eyes and blushed madly when I noticed how cute the boy was.

"Calm down, I'm here to help!" He said trying to calm my nerves, and he slowly removed my hand from my eyes but kept them shut.

He pulled on my arm and we started running so I had to open my eyes. We were heading for the exit with the butler in front of us. The butler had to be skilled in some kind of fighting skills to fight off those guards. I was frightened of where these people were taking me, they obviously wanted to get a slave if they were there, and maybe they were kidnapping me? I could definitely take the kid, but the butler would be a match for me. I stopped abruptly when the kid got into a carriage and tried to get me in with him.

"Stop messing around, get in!" He ordered me.

"I'm not going to get in with you kidnappers." I said glaring at him and standing my ground.

"You will if you want to live." He said with a poker face.

_Gosh does this kid ever smile? Sheesh, I guess I have no other choice I'll escape later._ I thought.

I pulled my cape around my body, hiding my legs and torso, I straightened my hat to hide most of my face and climbed in. I said nothing to him until he talked.

"So, how did you get here? You're obviously someone who's not of high class." He said, his voice was charming. "Are you going to answer me?" He said after no answer from me.

I looked up suddenly and menacingly. "What business could you possibly have with me?" I said quietly with no emotion.

"You have fire in your eyes, but your life couldn't have been as bad as mine." He said and I could see a spark of pain in his eye. I lowered my head again and stuck my hand out. "What you want this back?" He said holding up the mask. I kept my hand out. "Not very talkative." He said handing it back to me. I tucked my hand back in the cape that was still closed around my body.

"I'm a wallflower." I explained simply.

"As am I." He said._ Oi, we have so much in common!_

We finally arrived at a big mansion, it was huge! I reckoned that it was this nobleman's mansion, I wondered what he had planned for me. He got out first and I hopped out second and stared at the mansion as I removed my pirate hat. My hair flowed out and the wind blew on my face. It felt great after three days in the bottom of a boat. Speaking of which, I was starving, my stomach growled violently.

"Are you coming, dinner will be prepared." The boy said. He offered so much hospitality, considering I was an outsider.

Once I was inside I removed my cape and revealed the clothes I had underneath. I had a black shirt on with dark grey vest that had a gun holster around it. I had black pants on with a sheath connected to my hip for my sword. I was quite fit for my age and my situation, although I was feeling weak from hunger.

"Take a seat." The boy said seeing me wobble a bit.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, What is yours?" He said and I recognized the name.

"J… Jessica Smith." I said not telling him my real name just in case.

"Hm." He said thinking about it like he knew I lied. I went to adjust myself on the couch but my wrist gave out.

"Hah." I gasped and held my wrist.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." I hissed.

"My life hasn't been a cake walk either." He snapped back.

"Yeah I'm sure because your father died when you were six?" I yelled.

"And my mother!" He yelled. I looked down, he has had a bad life.

"Oh." I said and looked down in shame.

"Master, dinner is ready." The butler interrupted.

"And what is your name?" I asked the butler going out.

"Sebastian." He replied. Something was weird about him, I didn't know what though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Change of plans

After dinner was over I was showed to a guest room. I undressed and took a quick bath and dressed in my black blouse and trousers. I wondered if they had a library in this place they should considering the size. Luckily I could get a few years of school in before my mom couldn't pay for it anymore, so I bought a dictionary with some of my money and taught myself how to read. I clipped on my belt with my black medieval rapier sword and went to explore.

I had some leather gloves on so if I had to use my sword I wouldn't get any blisters. I had really good eyesight and there was a small chandelier at the end of the hall so I could see. I made my way down the hall to come to a dead end. I turned around and went the other way I checked in every room that I didn't hear voices. I came to some big doors across from each other. I opened the one on the right slowly but couldn't see anything. I tapped my trouser pockets searching for my match box. I brought it out and lit a match, I put it in my mouth so I could move stuff with my free hand.

I looked in the first place I pointed my head and saw a bed with that boy in it. Just at that moment my match reached my lip and I gasped and pounded my foot on the little piece of wood. I acted without thought and created enough noise to wake Ciel up. My eyes grew wide with fear and I ran down the hall. I locked my door before I left, so I had to fiddle with the key, I just closed my door as Ciel walked out of his room in search of the person who woke him.

I hurried to take off my pants and climbed into bed and threw the covers over my head. I could hear him opening the doors to every room checking that people were asleep. He got to my room and opened the door, I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. The light from the hall was killing my eyes despite their being closed I opened them to make my "sleep" more believable. Anyone would have woken up because of the light, I glared at him and turned over and he left. I felt so much relief after he left that I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up in the morning all I could think about was finding a library and getting out of here. I got my grey striped vest on and my trousers, I attached my gun holster to the vest and clipped my sword around my waist. I went to the end of the hall again and opened the doors to the left and saw book heaven. I closed the doors behind me and walked up and down the rows of books. I climbed the sliding ladder and saw the top rows too, even on the second floor of books. I picked out a few books to read and sat in a squishy chair in a corner of the room.

I was having a great time when my stomach growled and distracted me from reading. Ugh, I have to get some food, do they serve breakfast in this place? I set my book down and left the library to go look for some food. I found the butler in the hall heading towards my direction.

"Ah, Miss Jessica breakfast is ready downstairs. I was just heading to wake the master. Please wait downstairs until the master comes down." He said with a fake smirk.

"Yeah." I said eying him, and walking down the steps.

When I got downstairs there were three servants standing around. I recognized a chef, maid, and gardener.

"Hello!" They said in unison. I put my hand up to signal my hello.

"I'm Finnie!" The gardener with blonde hair said. He was perky and very cheerful.

"I'm Mey-Rin." The maid said with a high pitched voice. She appeared shy and had glasses.

"Hi, Bardroy." The chef said. He was laid back and was smoking and had goggles around his neck.

"Jessica." I said telling them the false name.

"That's a pretty name!" Finnie said.

"Thanks." I said nonchalantly.

Then the butler walked in with Ciel behind him ready to eat breakfast. I was starved, I couldn't believe that that kid could sleep in that long. I was used to waking up early and gathering eggs for my mother. That was a long time ago, now I woke up early to serve the villagers justice!

I used to be a cheerful girl who knew no pain, I was so ignorant. That is until my father died, then I went downhill. My health failed and I stopped eating, I laid in bed every day wishing I could be with my father again. I found out quickly that the fastest way to do that is to tough it out. I wasn't eating anything while thinking about this I was just tapping the handle of my spoon. Then I ditched my sweet, girly life for a life to prevent any other suffering.

"Hey!" Ciel caught my attention. "Aren't you going to eat?" He said as I looked up and stopped tapping.

"Hm." I said looking down at the plate of food. I picked up the fork and took a bite of the rich food, it was good but not the same, then I got a nauseous feeling.

I ran to the nearest bathroom, I must have been homesick, maybe I ate too much, since I was without food for three days.

"Are you okay?" Ciel asked rushing into the bathroom.

"Ah, what do you care?" I hissed.

"Because you're merely a child and I have the responsibility of taking care of you." He said insulting me, I slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Excuse you! I am not a child, I'm a lady!" I said and ran out to don my cape, hat, and mask and leap out a window.

I started running not knowing where I might end up, I didn't care as long as I could get back home. Pretty soon I got tired and found a place to rest and fell asleep. I had a weird dream that I was with that Phantomhive boy and his butler. We were in a carriage and suddenly it tipped over and I looked down and saw Ciel lying on top of me, looking helpless. Then I got the feeling that I was falling and jolted awake.

"Ha!" I exclaimed and sat up. I focused on my surroundings and found I was in a carriage.

"Glad you're awake." Ciel said sitting across from me with his arms crossed and his eye closed.

If this was going down as my dream we had to get out of the carriage.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked seeing the urgency in my eyes. Just then I felt a jolt of the carriage and grabbed onto Ciel and everything went black.

When I awoke and found Ciel lying on top of me, he did look cute and helpless like a little puppy. I saw the wreckage of the carriage, but nothing that we wrecked into. I didn't know where we were and I wondered how to get out of here. All of a sudden Ciel woke up and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sebas…" He passed out again, I hope he didn't hit his head.

I had to get him out of here. "Ciel, Ciel I'm going to carry you now. Just rest I'll check for injuries later." I whispered in his ear and lifted him as if he was a fragile doll. I perched him on my back and wrapped his arms around my neck.

He was surprisingly light, but at least that made it easy for me. Now, where was his butler, was he supposed to be driving? Maybe that caused us to wreck, maybe that butler betrayed us. Why am I saying this, I'm not that close to this boy, although I wish I was. What gave me chills was that my dream was coming true and I was awaiting the next move. I had to get this kid some medical attention first.

I laid Ciel under a nearby tree and gave him some water from my canteen. I felt his head, but he didn't have a fever. I felt around his head gently and I think I woke him by ruffling his hair.

"Oh, you're awake." I said with a warm smile.

"Where's Sebastian?" Ciel said wearily.

"I don't know. Do you hurt anywhere?" I asked.

"Sebastian, come." Ciel ordered and in the blink of an eye he was right next to us.

"Uh… huh." I was at a loss of words.

"We'll explain later." Ciel said and Sebastian picked him up in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The demon butler

Sebastian took Ciel back to the mansion and went back out to the wreck site to see if he could repair the carriage. It looked like I was staying for a while longer in this mansion. It was actually to my liking because it wasn't a fru fru mansion. It was more gothic, like me, but who cares as long as it had a library. I stayed with Ciel in his room for a while until he fell asleep. I snuck down to the kitchen to grab a snack and go to the library to catch up on my book reading.

"Sebastian must be picking up rubbish from the wreck." I said to myself looking at the clock in the library. It was four hours after we got here, then I smelled smoke.

I ran downstairs to the source of it and found the chef covered in soot and the other servants trying to put out the fire on the stove. I jumped in and helped clean up and then I asked what happened.

"I was tryin' to make some tea for the young master and the pot started burnin'." The chef said.

"What did you put in the pot?" I asked knowing that it's not normal for a tea kettle to catch fire.

"Just some water!" He yelled.

"Yeah, I'll take over." I said grabbing a new kettle and filling it with water.

I thought about what tea he might like according to the state he was in. I decided on rose hip tea that always made me feel good when I wasn't. I enjoyed the flavor too when I was a child I used to eat them by themselves. They were sour but sweet at the same time they were also good for vitamin c. It was just my brother and I along with my mother and grandfather before he died. I took a cup of the tea up to Ciel.

"This is good what is it?" He asked.

"Rose hip, I'm surprised you didn't know that. I thought noblemen have tasted all kinds of tea." I said.

"There are too many to try we just stay with the common ones." He said.

"What you consider common, us poor folk consider it a luxury." I said with a smirk.

"Where is Sebastian?" Ciel asked himself.

"I thought he might be cleaning up the wreckage." I said.

"Wait, why are you still here?" He asked.

"Well, I thought I would collect your china after you're done but in the mean time I would keep you company." I said jumping up my hands akimbo at his rude statement.

"I just wondered and I am done, here. If you wish to serve me in the place of my butler so be it." He said handing me his cup.

"I am a servant to no one! And because of that you can put that in the kitchen yourself! As for me I'm going back to the library." I said getting ready to walk out the door.

"So that's what you were looking for." I turned around.

"What do you mean?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"The other night someone woke me by shining a light in my eye and gasping. I went to investigate and the foot prints lead to your room." He said with a smirk.

"Foot pri…?" I trailed off knowing I stomped on the match and the soot must have gotten on my boot.

"Nothing can get passed me. I am the queen's guard dog." He said and it came back to me.

"Oh, that's where I heard of you." I said remembering that my mother read something, when I was ten, in the paper about the Phantomhive boy returning to claim his title as the guard dog of the queen.

"You've heard of me?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes, and I know that you're not a spoiled brat and that you had to raise yourself practically." I said.

"Well now that we are revealing things." He paused.

"What?" I asked frightened hearing the hesitation in his voice.

"My butler, he is, well, you might want to sit down for this." He said getting up from the bed.

"Are you sure you're well enough to stand? Because I'm perfectly well and refuse to take a seat." I said seeing him stagger.

"Fine, Sebastian is a demon. A real demon with whom I made a contract." He said.

My eyes filled with horror and a tear fell before I blacked out. Next thing I know I feel a slight breeze on my face. I looked up and saw Ciel waving a handkerchief in front of my face. I tried to sit up but Ciel laid me down on his lap. It was so awkward lying in his lap that I got a slight blush. I remembered what he said about Sebastian which made me more dizzy and frightened.

"Sebastian, I'm glad you're here, but I don't think it is a very good idea." Ciel said.

"Oh master, to think that you would hold another lady's head in your lap." Sebastian snickered.

"What?!" I exclaimed and sat up quickly my head spinning.

"Sebastian, it's not what you think. She fainted, and besides I have no special feelings for her." Ciel said blushing.

"Aw master, you are so red." Sebastian chuckled.

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled. All the while I was cracking up, maybe demons weren't so scary, but they were still bad and I will remain true to my religion, unlike Ciel. "Demons are despicable." Ciel muttered.

"Master do you…" Sebastian was cut off.

"Its fine, she knows." Ciel explained.

"Oh, is that why she passed out?"

"Yes." Ciel said.

I walked into the library and continued reading and thinking about Sebastian. As soon as I finished with my book I went to pick another, but Ciel walked in. I can't get any privacy in this stupid house can I?

"I'm sorry I frightened you." He apologized.

"Alright." I said.

"That's all you'll say?" He asked wanting more.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"Well you're not very talkative." Ciel said.

"What's there to say? I'm in a house with a stupid child that called upon a demon. I'm not in the right place I want to go home." I said.

"What's there to go back to? You were a poor farm girl who had to fight for your rights. Here you don't have to do that." He made a point.

"My mother, brother, and the citizens." I said. "I lead an adventurous life that I loved, my mom is probably back there worrying herself to death. And that's what you say to me? My brother isn't old enough to help on the farm and my mom has to home school him. And you have the nerve to ask me "What's there to go back to?" I said "imitating" his voice and using a fake British accent.

"Fine go back, but good luck finding your way." He said snidely. I slapped him so hard he didn't know whether he was coming or going.

All of a sudden he went to hit me but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it around and shoved it between his shoulder blades so he couldn't move. I waited for the right moment then I let go and ran for my life. I got out the door and passed Finnie in the garden and didn't stop to say hi. I kept running until I knew he couldn't see me then I jumped into a tree and pulled my cape around my body so that he wouldn't see it hanging over a branch. I had so many emotions right now it wasn't funny.

After an hour up in the tree and no sign of Ciel and the demon I got down. I got hungry fast since I vomited everything I had in my stomach. What I needed was some sugar I only had a few coins to buy something with. I found my way to the town and looked around until I spotted a confections store. This was like heaven since we barely got sweets where I lived since we were poor. I picked from a big section made by Funtom, it seemed to be a big company because it was the most expensive.

I got some hard tack and lollipops to tide me over, there was cherry, caramel, and milk flavored. I had to pace myself because I spent all my money on it, but it was so good. I had to meet the person who made this candy. I wondered where I could get a free ride next after I built my strength up. Since it took me three days to get here by boat it would take longer by carriage or horse. Then, there was the problem that I was broke! I have the worst life, of course I could be starving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Funtom candy

I found an alley I could sleep in that night and hopefully I could scrounge up some food. I wondered where my home was exactly, if I had to take a boat that would be a problem. I should have gotten some money from Ciel before I left. What was I thinking, I don't steal from people unless you count the vendors in my village. I wasn't selfish so I didn't steal money for myself, and I could survive if I was in the country again.

My grandfather taught me how to use plants and herbs and taught me which ones I could eat. If I was by the ocean I could catch some fish and roast them over a fire. I learned a lot from my grandfather considering he was from the mountains where everyone had to live off the land. I was proud of my heritage and my grandfather and that I was a great fighter. I couldn't wait to get back home and give my brother piggy back rides. I also had a special place to read books surrounded by lilacs and a little stream by it too.

Thinking about these things put me to sleep fast and, despite where I was sleeping, I slept like a log. When I woke up I found out why I slept so good, it was because I slept in a squishy bed. Ciel probably sicked his demon on me and he probably followed my scent to the alley. I was going to get out of here one way or another, or my name isn't Natalie Rose! I got up and snuck down to the kitchen and opened a cabinet and there was a bunch of Funtom candy in it. I immediately grabbed some hard tack and shoved it in my mouth, it was like heaven. Wait was this considered stealing?

It doesn't matter there had to be like ten pounds of candy in that cabinet. They wouldn't notice if I took a couple of pieces. Suddenly I noticed a note written and placed under a chocolate bar. I read it to myself.

I knew you would like the candy that my company makes.

Darn, it was Phantomhive, although the name was similar to his last name, Phantom, Funtom. I should have known, I'm such an idiot! How much longer will he keep me here I don't think I could stand it anymore. I mean what does he gain with me being here? I feel that something is coming to me. Then there is that one part of my dream where I'm falling, which has yet to come true. Hopefully he would send me home soon so I could see my mother again. Maybe he wants me to work for him to pay my own way back home, and was just waiting for me to realize it. He is a very complicated person, why were there no grown-ups with him?

"The master said something about finding you here, and wants to see you." The chef said walking into the kitchen.

"What could he possibly want?" I said removing my pirate hat with the ebony feather in it.

I walked up the steps, my sword was clacking and hitting my thigh with each step I climbed. I made the journey up the steps and wondered where his office was. I just sat down on the steps and wasted time, whatever he wanted to say I'm sure I wouldn't care. Soon the butler came and got me and when I walked into his office I was amazed. He had some books and a big desk and chair. The carpeting was even grand and the sun light shown through the big window behind him. I saw him smirk when he turned around from looking out the window.

"What?" I asked frightened.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked even more afraid.

"It's just the way the light is playing on your hair." He said and I blushed madly. "What I mean is that it reminds me of Elizabeth." He said and my face turned red with anger.

"Right." I hissed and heard Sebastian chuckle behind me, I turned and gave him my death stare.

"I called you in here to offer you a position as a guard for the mansion." He said.

"Well, I need to pay to get home somehow." I said.

"I'm glad, you just need to attempt to kill anyone who enters without permission." He said.

"Easy." I said leaving.

I was walking through the garden when I heard Finny say hi to me. I waved at him and we carried on a small conversation. I went to walk away and as he waved good bye to me a black figure came up behind him. I took my sword out and lunged at the figure, Finny just stood there in shock. I got the man in the stomach, he was lying on the ground choking, when Finny and I were looking at him.

"I'll take care of him, Jessica." Finny offered.

"Thanks I'll go look for others, and then report to Ciel." I said, running off.

I got to the back garden and was running towards the woods to check for snipers when I fell. I grabbed onto the side of the hole and saw it was brick, I couldn't pull myself up. I couldn't drag myself out with my sword because I was hanging on for dear life with both hands. I tried screaming for someone but no one came, my hands started to cramp up, but I had to hold on! Would I live to deliver the message to Ciel or was this the end?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The end?

I was hanging on to the edge of a hole, I looked down to see how deep it went. I figured it was an old well where the walls were knocked down, it could go as deep as 100 feet. I started to become scared and tried yelling for help, but no one came.

. . .

Ciel saw me fall into the hole from his office window and decided he would help me. He called Sebastian to help and walked to the back garden. He walked through the maze and to the end of it where he found me hanging on the edge for dear life. I looked up and saw him standing in front of me with his butler.

"Help me." I gasped out trying to find a place to put me feet on.

"Why should I?" He asked snidely. "At least you wouldn't burden me, and my life would go back to normal." He said kneeling down to get closer to me.

"Fine, then for my first and final report I killed a man in the front garden just as he was going to whack your gardener over the head." I said my hands weakening from the sensation I got when he was so close, and because I was tiring.

"Thank you now you can leave." He said picking up each of my fingers and removing them from the edge that was now my life source. He got my right hand off and I closed my eyes as he started to remove my left hand.

A single tear dropped from my eye as I thought of never seeing my mother or brother again. There was a spark of anger in me too knowing the same boy I thought I could trust was now betraying me. I found the strength to fling my right arm up and hang on a little longer just as my left hand fell. I flung my left hand up and slapped the boy's face leaving a mark on his cheek, then I let go and I closed my eyes fearing the horrible end I would come to.

Then I stopped I wondered if I died yet, I did have that falling feeling as I did in my dream. I dared to open my eyes and saw that black crow of a butler carrying me as if I was a damsel in distress. I didn't feel like I wanted the butler to save me, but rather Ciel. Ick, I was having romantic thoughts about him now! I saw we were on the ground and I looked at Ciel standing there with that gluey look on his face as if he intended to scare me. Now I wanted to die of embarrassment from being saved by an old man and not a prince in shining armor.

"You can let me die now." I said closing my eyes realizing this.

"Why would I let you die?" Ciel asked as his butler let me stand up.

"You're such a jerk! I can't believe I trusted you, you deserved to be slapped, you Jack rabbit!" I screamed hitting his chest with my fists in a mad rage.

"Are you quite done?" He asked looking down at my head which was resting on his chest after I got that off my chest.

I nodded. "Yes, is my shift done?" I asked my head still down but noticing it was twilight.

"Yes, Sebastian should have dinner preparations done." He said as I lifted myself off of him and noticed that his butler was no longer there.

"Alright, I'll tell Finnie about that well." I said looking back at it.

"Well? I don't remember having a well there. My gardens are perfect, not filled with holes." Ciel said.

"Well, then who dug that gigantic hole?" I asked.

"Uh…" He trailed off and he started looking angry.

"What?" I asked frightened.

"Finnie, I'm going to kill you!" He screamed and started running towards the house.

I ran after him. "Why would Finnie do this?" I asked.

"He didn't. That stupid demon hound of his did."

"Demon hound?!" _I shouldn't be surprised after all that happened to me so far. _

"We came along him in a case we were investigating." Ciel said.

"Case?" I asked.

"Yes the queen sent us on a mission to investigate a demon hound killing people in a town called Houndsworth. It turned out that it was Pluto who was the demon hound. Angela, the maid at the mansion sent him with us so we could look after him." Ciel said.

"Oh, okay." I said as we arrived at the mansion.

Ciel walked over to Finny and started choking him, after he was done he fixed his bow and walked over to the table and sat down. I leaned up against the wall and played with my sword in its sheath. I stood there a minute and yawned, it was so long since I had sleep. I couldn't wait to lay down on the bed I was in last night, the soft down was heaven!

"After I'm done eating, Sebastian, you can show Jessica to her room." Ciel said.

"My room, but I already have a room." I said.

"Well, now that you're employed I can't have you sleeping in a guest room." He said with a smirk. "You'll have a room in the basement, Snake will be your room mate."

"Snake?" I said, feeling uneasy because I didn't like snakes.

"Yes, our footman." Ciel said pointing to my right. I looked over and a man with scaly skin waved at me, he had a snake around his neck and his hair was white. I turned pale and swallowed hard, next thing I know there was blackness, I passed out.

I woke up and saw Snake and Sebastian over me looking concerned. I sat up and one of the snakes got up in my face and I backed up quickly after I screamed. Snake and Sebastian exchanged glances and Sebastian held one of the snakes and approached me with it. I squished myself up against the wall and closed my eyes as I felt something curl around my neck. I opened my eyes and saw the snake resting around my neck lazily. I saw that the snake had yellow, red and black rings on it. My mother talked about this before, red against black is a friend of jack, and red against yellow will kill a fellow. This snake wasn't poisonous, luckily.

"See, these snakes won't hurt you, unless, of course, he orders them to." Sebastian said.

"Right, well I'm deathly afraid of snakes, so you could imagine how I would react. Sorry." I apologized to Snake.

"Its fine, says Emily." He said.

"Wait who is Emily?" I asked. Snake pointed at the snake on my neck.

"Snake is a snake charmer, he communicates for them." Sebastian said.

"Oh." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Exciting job

My name is Natalie Rose and it's the 1800s, I'm under an assumed name for now and I'm in London. I was one of the slave that was brought to Karnstein hospital for experimentation. After my escape from the hospital I was brought to a mansion by a young boy named Ciel Phantomhive and his perfect butler who is a demon. I have just started a job at the manor and have almost been killed because of it, but it's too early to judge, right?

I woke up early in the morning and strapped on my sword and gun and ran upstairs to start my new job as a guard for the Phantomhive manor. I was about to go outside when a voice rang down from the top of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked.

"Um, outside to work." I responded.

"Without breakfast? You can't possibly fight off people with an empty stomach." He said.

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry." I said.

"Jessica uh… what's your last name?" He asked.

"Smith." I said, lying again.

"Jessica Smith, you are now a servant at the manor of Phantomhive, I will accept no failures." He said.

"Fine." I said taking my boots off and walking towards the kitchen.

"Smith." He repeated.

"Huh? Oh, I mean, yes?" I said forgetting that I gave myself a fake name.

"Interesting." Ciel whispered under his breath. "Nothing." He said waving me away.

While I ate Ciel was in his office speaking to Sebastian.

"Sebastian I want you to look into Jessica's name." Ciel said.

"Her name, Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes something seems odd about it." He said.

I went out in the garden and looked at the flowers waiting for the action to begin. I picked a rose and some baby's breath to compliment it. Then something caught my eye, a purple bush right beside me, lilacs! This was my favorite flower I picked a bunch of the flowers and lay down on the lawn smelling them. I closed my eyes imagining myself back at home doing the same thing by my little creek. A shadow covered my face erasing the beautiful day dream. I opened my eyes to se Ciel standing over me with his hands akimbo.

"I'm not paying you to lay around sniffing flowers, at least I know that you have a feminine side to you." He said.

"That's rude, interrupting a young lady who's day dreaming about her lovely country home that she was forcefully dragged from, and brought here to bloody England on a slave ship!" I yelled my tone changing from sweet to angry.

"Well, that's a horrid description!" Ciel said sitting beside me with crossed legs.

"Now this is how to carry on a conversation." I said.

"I'm not here by choice, I got bored of doing work and so I ran away from Sebastian." He said.

"Oh, I see how it is, you, good sir, are a slacker." I said with a smirk.

"No, I just get tired of doing work for twenty four hours and seven days a week." He said.

"Well, if you're hiding you might want to get behind that bush." I said. "'Cause here comes trouble." I said pointing to Sebastian who was across the lawn looking through hedges.

I grabbed Ciel and dragged him under a bush with me. I covered his mouth so he wouldn't talk. He was squirming so much that I had to give him the hush signal to calm him down. Sebastian stalked passed us looking for Ciel, luckily he didn't see us. I let out a sigh and uncovered Ciel's mouth.

"What were you thinking? That was completely inappropriate!" He yelled.

"Didn't you say that you didn't feel like working? And besides, you remind me of my little brother, we used to hide in the bushes when my mother came looking for us to do chores." I said.

"Your little brother, eh? Then, does that mean you'll tell me anything?" Ciel asked.

"Well, not quite, but some secrets yes." I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like I accidently almost killed a guy on one of my missions." I said.

"Missions?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, these tax people rationed our food because we wouldn't pay enough tax, so I would don this hat and cape and mask and steal food for everyone. I can't imagine how much people are suffering now that I'm not there to help." I said.

"Oh, anything juicier?" He asked.

"You sure love gossip, of course all nobles probably do." I said.

"I don't, it's just that if I put you in a mind of your brother then I want to know more about you so we can relate." He said.

"Okay, I'm fourteen years old, my favorite color is green, my brother's name is Thomas, and I lived on a farm." I said.

"I want secrets, not facts." He said.

"Something you don't know about me is that I don't trust people very easily, which means I didn't trust you up until now, which also means I can tell you my real name, which is Natalie Rose." I said.

"Okay, so you were lying to me about your name." He said.

"Oh, you knew? Then you could have confronted me about it." I said.

"Really, you would have told us?!" He said. "So I didn't have to know about your whole life, to get you to confess about your name?"

"Yeah, that was pointless." I said.

"I'm so stupid." He said standing up.

"Well, I'm going back to work. You should too before your pet kills you." I said.

"Yes, by the way lunch time is at twelve o'clock every day, don't be late." He said and I waved to him while walking away.

The rest of the afternoon was boring except that I encountered the mail man and that was it. My job was exciting, waiting for anything to happen, and for the most part I could rest, but it was totally monotonous. I could walk the grounds freely, but something was missing, I always got tired from walking. That night I went up to the library to read, I found an amazing book from the Sherlock Holmes series. Ciel walked in and I thought nothing of it until he walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to hear how the grounds look." He asked.

"It's all quiet on the front, milord" I said using army terms for fun.

"How do you like patrolling the land?" He asked.

"It's okay, but after a few times around it gets boring because not that many people are out for your blood." I said.

"Really? Do you tire out fast?" He asked.

"Eh, it depends." I said.

"I know if I were an intruder I wouldn't be afraid of a teenager." He said.

"Yeah, I think that's my problem, I need to look more intimidating." I said.

"How about a horse? It would certainly make you look more powerful." Ciel said.

"Yep, that would be nice, do you have one I could use?" I asked.

"Yes, you can use Zander he's more of a work horse so I think you'll find him fit. There is another horse in the barn, Richard, he's my horse, I suggest you don't go near him, he's agile around people who aren't me or Sebastian or Elizabeth." Ciel said.

"Elizabeth, that's a new name." I said.

"Yes, she's my fiancée she visits sometimes, but she's extremely annoying sometimes." He said rubbing his head just thinking about her visits.

"Huh, so my little brother got engaged before I did." I said.

"I'm not your little brother! And it's perfectly normal for nobles to be engaged to someone as early as birth." He said.

"Well, I'm gonna go hit the hay." I said getting up.

"What?" Ciel asked confused.

"Hit the sac." I said.

"…" He paused still not knowing what I was going to do.

"I'm goin' to bed!" I yelled and went to the basement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Elizabeth Midford

I woke up with a jolt to the sound of yelling. Was I late, I didn't know the voice, maybe it was an intruder. I buckled my sword and gun to my hip and flew upstairs. The tip of my sword stopped an inch away from a blonde girl's face. Her face looked surprised and then it turned to fear. I lowered my sword, but didn't put it away.

"Who are you and what business do you have with master Ciel?" I asked.

"Elizabeth Midford, I'm Ciel's fiancée." She said appalled, my eyes widened at the name then I felt ashamed.

"Oops, I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth, Ciel didn't describe you." I said putting my sword away and rubbing the back of my head innocently.

Ciel came down the steps sluggishly, and with circles under his eyes. Elizabeth grabbed him in a bear hug and spun him around until he turned blue.

"Elizabeth, be gentler, I stayed up late." He said.

"Call me Lizzie, I don't know how many times I have to tell you." She said giggling.

"Really lady, half the house was sleeping before you came in." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"Its fine I can't go back to bed, though, once I wake up." I said.

"I can." Ciel said walking up the steps.

"What about the Lady, you can't leave her alone." I said.

"You play with her." He said. I stood there staring at her for a while, I couldn't believe that Ciel would marry her, they're polar opposites.

"I'm Natalie, I'm new, as you can see." I said, outstretching my hand for her to shake it. She ignored it and sighed deeply. "Um, Miss Elizabeth, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just Ciel doesn't seem to enjoy it when I visit." She said.

"It's just because he's tired all the time, he has a lot of work to do, and he sleeps at the worst hours." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, I suppose your right! Ciel has never had a servant like you, would you like to have a picnic?" She asked holding up a basket. I nodded my head and she dragged me upstairs to a guest room.

She put a corset on me and a pink frilly dress that felt like it was too small. She curled my hair and put it into a ponytail. She took me to the back garden and laid down a blanket and opened the basket. Everything looked delicious there were cucumber sandwiches and tea cakes and cheese with crackers. It was a basket out of heaven I wanted to eat everything, I grabbed some tea cakes and a couple cucumber sandwiches. Elizabeth looked surprised, seeing me take so much food.

"A lady should pace herself." She said.

"Oops, I never took lady lessons before." I said blushing.

"Then we should start, I always wanted a sister to teach." She said.

"Uh." I said becoming nervous.

"We already started with the corset, doesn't it feel wonderful?!" She asked getting excited.

"I can't breathe." I said and she giggled.

"It feels like that but you get used to it." She said. "Next, we should work on your posture…what's that?" She asked seeing my sword sheath under the skirts of my dress.

"Nothing!" I said quickly covering it.

"No, was that a sheath?" She asked.

"Oh, you study?" I asked hearing the surprise in her voice.

"Yes, my mother makes me do it, I think that it's so not cute, but I used to love it." She said.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"Ciel said that he didn't want a scary wife like my mother, he said he was glad that I was going to be his wife." She said tearing up.

"How old was he when he said this?" I asked.

"About four or five years old." She said.

"Yeah, he was too young to know what he wanted, and besides he knows you fight, and yet he stayed with you all this time." I said.

"You're right, I should feel lucky." She said.

"So, can you show me some moves?" I said taking out my sword and showing her.

"Okay." She said getting up and taking my sword.

We practiced with my sword and I got to learn new techniques to help me fight. I felt bad for Elizabeth, she was forced to do something that she didn't want to do, but when I think about it, it comes in handy for her once in a while. I put my sword away and Elizabeth moved on to new lady lessons.

"You should have perfect posture, this is a secret to breathing easy when you have a corset on." She said demonstrating. "Do you know how to dance?" She asked.

"Uh…no." I said.

"Then I will teach you the easiest waltz." She said getting up and taking position as if she had a partner.

I watched the way her feet moved and noticed that she looked like she was floating on air. It made me feel disappointed that I never got to learn how to dance. She finished and then taught me the steps one by one. I learned quickly and then she taught me another common waltz, it was so much fun having her to talk to. I only had a brother to play with and it wasn't much fun, although I loved my brother.

Soon it was time for Elizabeth to go home, and we already planned her next visit so I couldn't wait. I walked into the house, after watching the coach off, to meet a bunch of bustling servants carrying luggage back and forth. I looked around for Ciel and Sebastian to ask them what was going on. I found Sebastian in the basement getting dinner ready so I thought I would help out and ask my questions along the way.

"So what's all the hustle and bustle?" I asked washing some potatoes.

"The master received a letter today informing us that the queen was robbed." He said.

"Oh, that's not good." I said dicing my potatoes.

"No, so we are to transfer to the Master's house in London until we catch the culprit and return the jewels." Sebastian said curing a roast and laying the vegetables I cut up around it.

"Well, what are we having for dessert, so I can start on it?" I asked.

"You can leave that to me, I'm going to rush through it." He said his eyes turning demonic.

"I'll leave then, if there's anything I can do then call on me." I said.

"How about you start packing because you are the guard after all." He said giving me a smirk.

I ran off to my small room and packed a few things into a small bag that I acquired. I pulled my cape on and packed what little change I had into a draw-string sack and looped it onto my belt. I walked upstairs to find Ciel and tell him that Elizabeth left safely, and to ask him when we were leaving. Ciel was sitting in his office looking over some paperwork for the company, I knocked on the doorframe just in case he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Come in, I trust that you entertained Elizabeth." He said.

"Yes, she left safely." I said bowing.

"Good, and you are ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yeah, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"First thing in the morning." He said.

"How early is fir…?" I didn't finish my question.

"At five o'clock." He said.

"Oh, what luck?" I said sarcastically.

I left his office and helped the others organize things a pack stuff up so it would be ready by tonight. I couldn't believe that I was going on a mission with the cutest boy in the world, I wish I could tell my mom and my brother. I wonder how they're doing right now, if only I could write a letter, or call. The only phone in the town is in Miss Tumberland's house since she's the owner and the richest. I wonder if there is a phone in the mansion anywhere.

"Hey, Ciel?" I asked walking into his office.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have a telephone?" I asked.

"Is that a serious question?" He asked mocking me.

"Fine, I'll take that as a yes." I said walking out and finding a small closet. It was easy remembering the phone number because I made a song for it when I was little, of course my mother made me do it in case I got into any danger. I dialed the ivory and gold phone and waited for someone to pick up. I heard a click and a familiar voice greeted me, it was John, Miss Tumberland's butler.

"John, it's me Natalie!" I said happily.

"Natalie, you've been missing for over a week now, your mother is hysterical!" He said, his voice quivering with concern.

"I'm fine, I was kidnapped, but these nice people saved me and I find myself employed too." I said reassuring him. "I'm somewhere far away from the village, but that's why I have my job, so I can pay to get back home." I said.

"Oh, how long will it be until you can come back? The town's been hurting ever since the 'Night Hawk' disappeared." He said.

"I don't know, as soon as Ciel tells me I have enough money." I said.

"Ci-Ciel, you speak of Phantomhive?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm working as a body guard for him." I said.

"Wow, I've always wanted to see London, don't worry I'll pass on the news to your mother. I've been supplying food for your family, the leftovers from the kitchen, so they're in good health." He said. "I gotta go now, call back soon." He said hanging up.

"Good bye John!" I said and placed the receiver down gently.

"So, John eh?" Ciel's voice rang out from the shadows. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"How absurd, John is at least twenty years old, although he is handsome, but he's more like a big brother." I said.

"You seem to look at all men as your brothers, isn't there anyone you have feelings for?" He asked.

"You are a gossiper just like the rest of the nobles." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Well, I'll retire now, it not like a gentleman to pry women on these subjects." He said turning and walking away. I headed off to bed as well, so I could wake up early in the morning to go on an adventure!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Stolen Jewels

I woke up in the morning to find that I was late, I hoped that Ciel wouldn't have left already. I ran upstairs, after putting my cape and hat on, to find Ciel and Sebastian standing in front of the door waiting for me. I hung my head in shame as I saw their angry glares, I must have been really late!

"Um, I'll just grab a snack real quick and eat it on the way." I said starting for the kitchen, when Ciel grabbed my cape and started dragging me out the door. "I'm hungry!" I said grabbing at air and kicking.

"You're always hungry!" He snapped. He opened the door to the carriage and I went to get up but he yanked on my cape and I fell again. He picked me up, by my cape, and threw me on the seat in the carriage.

"Ow." I said rubbing my head and sitting upright.

"Well, now that we're _finally_ on our way I can tell you where we're going." He said putting emphasis on finally.

"No need to explain I know where we're going." I said.

"Good, you'll be sleeping downstairs, as always, and keeping guard in the day time, also you will stay at the house when we go out." He said and I sighed.

"So I'll be all alone." I said disappointed.

"Don't use that on me it won't work." He said.

"I am not." I said innocently.

"Fine, I'll see if you can come, besides I wouldn't want you to be alone with those two." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I'll introduce you when we get there." He said.

Soon I found myself in front of a yellow and white mansion, it was pretty, but smaller than the main house. I got out of the carriage to meet a teenager who was a half foot taller than me and had purple hair and dark skin. The clothes he wore were odd, kind of like a gypsy, he looked slightly angry too, there was another man that was less decorated and had white hair and a turban on his head. I looked up at the other guy, again, and he stared down at me and I saw a small blush spread across his face.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." I said taking my hat off and letting my hair fall.

"I-I a-am Prince Soma of Bengal and would be pleased if you would become my wife!" He blurted out and the man behind him perked up.

"Prince, you have found true love!" He said and put his hands together, I saw that his right hand had bandages on it. _These people are weird_. I thought.

"Sorry, she has business here, with me." Ciel said sounding kind of jealous, he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me inside.

"No, Ciel you can't steal her from me, you have a fiancé!" Prince Soma called out, starting to chase us.

"Come on." Ciel said and started running.

We ran up some steps and ran into a room, Ciel locked the door behind us and he laid down on the bed out of breath. I leaned against the door trying to catch my breath, Ciel started coughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm *cough* fine." He said. "It's just my asthma."

"You have asthma, and you ran that fast?!" I exclaimed.

"Did you have a better plan?" He asked.

"Well, it was my problem, you could have just told me to run." I said. "Besides, why would you run into a random bedroom?" I asked.

"It's not random, it's my bedroom, and we could have run further if my asthma hadn't acted up." He said.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"The kid, who confessed his love to you, is the prince of Bengal, Soma, and then there's Agni, his butler, he has the right hand of the gods or something." He explained.

"Oi, my first time being confessed to and it was done by a guy I don't even know." I said.

"At least you're going to say no, right?" He asked.

"Um." I said.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"He's a prince, I could finally become rich!" I said.

"Yes, but you don't love him." Ciel said.

"I'm joshing you, of course I'm not going to marry him, and I'll only marry someone I love." I said.

"Like John?" Ciel said teasingly.

"I thought we dropped that subject?!" I snapped.

"Sorry." He said.

"Well, can I leave now, master?" I asked.

"As soon as it's safe." He said.

"Well, that would be now." I said unlocking the door.

"Have fun, because if he sees you again I won't be able to save you." He said.

"Don't worry I have a gun and a sword, also I can run faster than you!" I said laughing on my way out.

I went downstairs and picked a room and put my extra clothes away along with my cape and hat. It felt much better just wearing my vest and a shirt with long, puffed out sleeves. I walked back upstairs and found a study where Ciel was. I stood in front of his desk until he looked up.

"Why are you just standing there?" He asked.

"I didn't want to interrupt." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked, but before I could say anything prince Soma burst through the door, my immediate action was to bow down to him.

"Ciel have you see..?" He stopped and saw me bowing, I got up.

"Hello prince." I said and Ciel stood up abruptly.

"Why don't you bow to me?" He asked.

"You aren't of royal family like the prince." I said gesturing toward Soma with my hand. Prince Soma took my hand and cradled it in his hands.

"Ciel look she's allowing contact between our hands, and you said she didn't like me!" Prince Soma exclaimed. At that moment I slipped my hand out and slapped him on his cheek, all the while keeping my expression nonchalant, and my head facing forward.

"Well, this has been a nice meeting and all, but I have work to do." I said while opening Ciel's window and jumping out.

"Of all the ways she could have escaped the situation she jumped out a window?" Ciel said.

I landed safely on the ground and walked towards the garden to compare it to the main house. I actually liked it more because it had light pink lilac bushes everywhere, the smell was so inviting because my grandma had a lilac bush. I loved to pick a bunch and lay them around me while I was reading. One time there was a vendor selling perfume and they had lilac, so I bought it and sprayed it all over my clothes and used the rest of it to make soap.

I strolled through the garden and circled the grounds about ten times, then Sebastian saw me walking around and told me to feed the horses. I went to the stables and saw three horses, one was black, and the other two were dark brown. I looked at the saddle of the black one and saw that it had silver on it, this had to be Ciel's horse. I looked at the name of the horse, Richard, it was a wasteful name for such a grand horse. I decided to rename it, a name that only I would use. I thought for a moment and I came up with the perfect nickname, Prince!

"Okay, from now on you'll be Prince." I said and the horse whinnied and bobbed his head up and down. Then I fed the horses some oats and carrots, then took my leave.

I walked toward the house, skimming over the area one more time to make sure there was no danger. When I got in the house I was abducted by Prince Soma and dragged away trying to scream, but to no avail. I grabbed my gun and hid it behind me until he let me go, I wasn't going to shoot him, but send out a signal for help. Soma put me on the stone floor of the cellar so that no one would find us.

"It's okay my flower, we're alone now, so you can confess your love to me." He said.

"Right, well first I have to do something." I said revealing my gun and shooting it in the air.

Soon I heard feet rushing down the stairs, luckily it was Sebastian, Ciel, and Agni, the other butler.

"What was that, who did you shoot?!" Ciel yelled.

"No one, I was just kidnapped by a love sick coo-coo bird." I said referring to Prince Soma.

"Well, we're glad you are all right, it would be bad if our body guard died after just a few days." Sebastian said.

"It makes me feel good that you mourn my loss so deeply." I said sarcastically.

I got up and started walking up the steps to find the library, or at least a bookcase. Later that night I was lying in bed, having trouble sleeping, and a thunder storm was raging outside. I usually liked the thunder and lightning, my brother was horribly afraid of it, I would comfort him and sing to him to make him fall asleep. A flash of lightning lit up my room and then a loud rumble of thunder sounded over us. I heard my door squeak open, I looked over, another clap of thunder, my door flew open and a body landed on me with full force.

"Umph." I grunted as my arms wrapped around the body out of habit.

I looked down to see, not my brother, but Ciel, who knew he would be afraid of a storm, he probably didn't get much comfort since his parents died early. Ciel didn't move, I figured he had been sleep walking, I picked him up and put him on my back. I carried him up the stairs and found his bed room, I placed him in his bed and covered him up.


End file.
